scsimfandomcom-20200214-history
Uta
an odd cyborg. Uta is very unusual for a cyborg, being able to scan feelings and play music, as well as react to the music. Uta also has the worlds largest dildo collection known hidden deep in her bottomless sleeves. putting it all simple, Uta is a very odd cyborg music player thing Appearance she's very tall at 5'11". her clothes are very bizarre, although this is because she's a cyborg. and crazy. she has an orange and blue theme, with blue being the overall clothing, and orange for, mostly, the oversized sleeves. there's also a bit of yellow that can be found as her kneecaps and her "shoes". she has a bizarre hairstyle, with green hair and green-yellow highlights. her "blindfold" is blue and her "ears" are large with skulls printed on both sides ... she's a cyborg, meaning she's half human and half machine. but she's mostly machine. her legs, several organs, her arms, vocal chords, parts of her head, etc. are all mechanical. everything else, including her reproductive organs, mind, heart, etc. are all human. she can eat normally and shit normally, although the digestion process is a bit odd since several of her organs are mechanical Personality really blunt, fearless, and perverted. she also likes to have fun in numerous ways History she was found as a corpse by a crazy mad scientist named Axairus. it is completely unknown who she was or what she was when she was living. not even her former age was known. all that is known was that after Axairus found the corpse, he plowed it. yes, he did a dead body. after the sex, he had sex with it once more. blunt, huh? but by then, he created Uta with his terrifyingly immense knowledge in the field of science, technology, chemistry, etc. but he only made her to be a slave/assistant. well, mostly as a sex slave. needless to say, she was plowed numerous times by the mad scientist. but in the end, Uta had enough, caused Axairus's death with raw strength, and went free ... due to the repeated humping, Uta became a ridiculously perverted pansexual. but she still had her own will. however, some time after being freed, she shut down since she couldn't recharge. around this time, her lifeless body was found and auctioned off, where she was sold to Mother Nature herself. Uta was cleaned up, given a new power source (basically, the sun and the moon), but was just used as nice and shiny furniture ... but she gathered enough dust to turn into some kind of solid rock and nothing would happen until Mother Nature would break up with the Norse god Odin, and throw out random furniture out of pure anger and depression. Uta was thrown out randomly ... SCSIM she appeared in SCSIM 17, falling from the sky, along with a ton of random junk, and creating some commotion Lemon Dreams she's been involved here for quite a bit. she even entered both tournaments Tournament Uta was around during the 1st tournament. she defeated Bozo without getting hurt and she, pretty much, got DooM and Julia together. she took long to come back for Julia while she walked around nude in the house they stayed in, but it was entirely on purpose. also, there was a special on tacos. Uta continued insulting DooM for not thrusting it in Julia and for being a virgin forever ... Marriage, Afterparty, and Kuro she was around for the wedding and learned DooM lost his "eternal" virginity. not much else happened aside from her being pretty impressed then, during the party, she got everyone wiled up since Uta was a human music player and glowed brightly. she was the life of the party. but after it died down and after everyone saw what happened to Julia, she got shocked. she also forcibly resolved a fight that DooM and Death had over this when Kuro came, she was one of many who attended an adventure to stop Kuro and revive Azzy. however, like everyone, she didn't do much at all. but she did start a bet when Kuro and Eater fought. everyone bet on who would win. a bunch of random people ket on Kuro, including an old white billionaire who bet 613 mil. and the result; after Eater defeated and sealed Kuro, the betters on Eater became rich. Raku, Death, Uta, Ronn, and (i don't remember the 5th) gained over 100 million dollars each. all of it, was either saved or spent irresponsibly. Death, however, used it to start his own cafe 2nd Tournament she was in the 2nd tournament and faced against Eater. she won. brutally. it was all thanks to her special ability, Barripel, and the fact that she had a special gun infused with Null magic, nullifying Eater's mary-sue regeneration and overall magic. o3o she faced against Julia in the 2nd round, but didn't want to fight. instead, it was resulted in some extreme rock paper scissors, which she lost Uta hasn't really been in anything else since then ... aside from meeting 2 cyborg girls. one named Nova and another named Moda Abilities *Melodious Nocturne (she can play any song, as well as react to the music. however, this is the basic form of the ability. the music can't be used for attacks ... well, except for one way) **Voice Changing (a random part of this ability. and she's a cyborg. need i say logic? o_o due to this, she can sound like anyone) **Hypnotism (dancing to music will make others dance too, following Uta's movement completely) *Barripel (Barrier + Repel. she has a full immunity to all physical attacks. if she gets attacked physically, she doesn't get hurt, and instead, the impact is countered tenfold to the attacker; the attacker is hurt instead. this applies to weapons too, if they're physical. bullets too) *Electromagnetism (she messes with people a lot with this ability) **Levitation (her levitation is caused by her own magnetic field, and the fact that she's a cyborg. since it's her own field, she can levitate anywhere, even in a place with heavy gravity. she can't do it underwater, though) *Extreme Strength (enough to demolish a tall and sturdy building with ease) *Lasers (they're awesome enough said) *having a lot of random crap in her bottomless sleeves Themes *Passion (Drive Aura mix) *Holy Shine - DaisyxDaisy Trivia *her very existence was referenced by numerous things; Vocaloids, Spiritesses, Angeloids, and Jimmy. the reasons for influence ... **for Vocaloids, Uta is musical. that says enough (i don't know or care who made this) **Spiritesses, Uta can pull a lot of crap out of her giant sleeves (mostly weapons and dildos. idea for Spiritesses belongs to NeoSlashott) **Angeloids, Uta gets SUPER heavy when she's in water (idea for Angeloids belongs to Minazuki Suu, creator of Sora no Otoshimono) **and Jimmy? ... their eyes are covered by "blindfolds" and they share the same (primary) hair color (idea for Jimmy belongs to tenshiketsueki1000) **but the #1 influence to her creation are her "ears". they are based on a pair of Skullcandy headphones i used to own *Uta's imagined Seiyuu (or Voice Actor) would probably be Colleen O'Shaughnessey (dub voice for Neliel tu Odelschvank - Bleach, Sora - Digimon, Hanabi Ino Yamanaka and Konohamuru - Naruto, etc.) *Uta has the 2nd best superhuman strength among the Gracious Sins, excluding the kids, Kage, and Cypher. the 1st is Raku *Uta likes to levitate with her legs either crossed or together *Uta is extremely adept at dancing **even made up her own dance; the broken robot **she's also ridiculously flexible, despite being a robot